warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bramblefire3118
Welcome to Brams' talkpage, ! If you wish to leave a message, click on the 'Leave Message' button to the right, and Brams will reply the next time she's on. C: ---- Home ~ About Me ~ Fanfics ~ Faves ~ Opinions ~ Sigs ~ Ideas ~ Talk ---- Archives Archive I - Feb. 10 2014 to Feb. 9 2015 Archive II - Feb. 10 2015 to June 25 2015 Archive III - June 25 2015 to Aug. 29 2015 Archive IV - Aug. 30 2015 to Nov. 8 2015 Archive V - Nov. 8 2015 to Feb. 7 2016 cookies are yum :D - place message below here plz heh first to sign c: happy anniversary <3. Hello----Sparklefur. i can see the stars again, my lady sea beat me D:< i will post that drawing on fcrp or send it to you in an email soon i promise 00:28, February 12, 2016 (UTC) hello by adele is so overrated but i love your sig btw <3 i can see the stars again, my lady i guess :/ i can see the stars again, my lady GET ON CHAT BRAMBLECAT CUZ STORM AND I NEED YOU THERE i can see the stars again, my lady Because we want you pleaseeee "seacat, if you can, get the fire of a bramble so we can send fire to the rain" exact quote GET ON RIGHT NOW i can see the stars again, my lady it k can you happen to get mist on as well? persuasion is needed in her case too ;) i can see the stars again, my lady i actually didn't see her when i sent you the message, so i can see the stars again, my lady yep i can see the stars again, my lady since I'm getting writer's block on my other more active stories, I decided to try to write Scarred Trust again and finish it up :) we are SURVIVORS of the wild I'm about to publish ch 5 hopefully :) we are SURVIVORS of the wild my pleasure :) and don't worry about the commenting! <3 we are SURVIVORS of the wild happy valentine's day bramblecat <3 i can see the stars again, my lady aw that's sweet of you <3 we are SURVIVORS of the wild yw <33 i can see the stars again, my lady lol thank you! we are SURVIVORS of the wild THANKS BRAMS! I LIKE YOUR SIGGIE :3 [[User:Rainsplash987|''dark blue, dark blue]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| '' have you ever been alone in a crowded room?]] 12:06, February 17, 2016 (UTC) noo stop stealing my nickname for mist D:< mystic myst is mine ;) i still love you, okay? okay. i can see the stars again, my lady yo i'm really not looking forward to tomorrow, i'm taking two tests plus one in the morning on saturday. can the weekend come already lol 10:41, February 18, 2016 (UTC) stahp it's not funnyyy i can see the stars again, my lady i've studied and stuff plus i have florida to look forward to so I think I'm okay (did you see my new fcrp sig) 10:38, February 19, 2016 (UTC) this is your late birthday present because your last years one got deleted it's part of a set (here) just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 21:28, February 21, 2016 (UTC) most are tp edits :p just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 03:54, February 22, 2016 (UTC) eh but most are tp messages; i'm trying to get more stories in :) just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 20:34, February 22, 2016 (UTC) But I have 6 pages full of stories C: I'm almost done with Lingura's first set <33 just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 20:35, February 23, 2016 (UTC) <3 lol my teachers are butts too we have to read star wars in shakespeare format, and convert it And Darth Vader keeps talking to himself. Seabreeze123 (talk) 13:31, February 24, 2016 (UTC) lol yeah just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 19:09, February 24, 2016 (UTC) yoooo 21:20, February 24, 2016 (UTC) I'm okay, school and life are hectic, been dealing with friend troubles at school and Hamlet's at home (he is a handful). I'm also slightly paranoid because I may have a higher risk of mental illness and some other serious things. you? 11:00, February 25, 2016 (UTC) can you try to get your chapter of savvy done? I'm sry :c I'm getting the first chapter of Sense done, cuz Vee isn't gonna do it because of his inactivity :c (Thank you for putting Fire Rainbow onto your favorites list <3333) just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 20:24, February 25, 2016 (UTC) aw D: you contact me for a reason or just to converse a bit? 21:42, February 25, 2016 (UTC) yeah we don't get to talk much now 'cause we're both in school + timezones are cruddy ty but stormver = alien heh oh and thanks for frozenstream in that top hat it was part of one of my chat skits 09:27, February 26, 2016 (UTC) oh lol sorry :c worry about your math and english first, in that case, no rush Present tense is more of my thing, sorry :/ Actually no. It makes a lot more sense to have only 4 Clans instead of 5 tbh just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 20:25, February 26, 2016 (UTC) yeah, it does uh, the order is the order of the peoples on the pic just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 21:25, February 26, 2016 (UTC) yeah vee was first then; but jut to make it easier, it'll be the wya it's on the pic just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 21:27, February 26, 2016 (UTC) yeah, you're third. i'm first, mist is second, and brighty's fourth just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 21:29, February 26, 2016 (UTC) why aren't the letter for your sig connected?? just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 21:31, February 26, 2016 (UTC) your siggy the first half of the letters are disconnected just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 21:36, February 26, 2016 (UTC) ohh kk just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 21:40, February 26, 2016 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that DST goes back next week, maybe the week after, which sucks :c still hoping we'll work out a time to do that skype thing lol yeah they'll only have silver and storm left just drop them off apollo.]] and no messing around! 18:21, February 27, 2016 (UTC) cool chat? 19:47, February 27, 2016 (UTC) great~ savvy is coming alog nicely <3 arrow will find out in chapter 3 tho just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 21:47, February 27, 2016 (UTC) ugh i meant 2 *facepalm* just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 21:47, February 27, 2016 (UTC) chat? just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 21:51, February 27, 2016 (UTC) am i allowed on fcrp or what lol just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 21:53, February 27, 2016 (UTC) i think i'll just be there even tho i don't rp because i'm friends wiht literally all the admins C; just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 21:54, February 27, 2016 (UTC) it was good, today's basically election of presidential candidates in my state; aka super tuesday. it'll be great to see those stupid ads go off the air. · Bon soir! ^-^ Ma chére Bramble! <3 Want to talk to me on WFW chat? :3 BuzzyTASTE THE RAINBOWBee 18:56, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Bram, Your work is pretty good. Just skimmed thru one of it. :D Bramble Brams, I'm a female. On your opinion page, I am listed as a transgender :D Btw, I'm not that nice when it comes to new users, so beware :3 Love The_Original_Awesometastic_Bramble finee i will and hi to you too 11:31, March 6, 2016 (UTC) I'm good. fcrp chat since i'm hovering over there?? 18:37, March 6, 2016 (UTC) dang well i added an opinions page (User:Stormver/Opionions) 18:43, March 6, 2016 (UTC) I PROMISE IT'LL BE GOOD AND MAKE YOUR DAY <3 18:46, March 6, 2016 (UTC) isn't stormver everyone's favorite alien lol (she is, isn't she) 18:50, March 6, 2016 (UTC) <3 ily2 10:35, March 7, 2016 (UTC) I'm kinda excited now - might be going near ya in two years (long time ik) for a big vacation c: 21:04, March 7, 2016 (UTC) yes if it happens we should totally meet and not have to wait until college heh, this makes me want to tell you how i draw/think what your appearance is (iamnotastalkerbutthatvactionannouncementmademegocrazy) 10:17, March 8, 2016 (UTC) well in my mind, you're tall (about 5'10") and you've got these hazel hrown eyes beyond small-ish glasses with circular frames. usually i think of you also wearing a sweatshirt with you hands in the pockets and jeans, along with some fairly nice sneakers. skin's tanned a bit, and you also have short-ish hair that's either dirty blonde or very dark brown in my mind, anyway :P 21:51, March 8, 2016 (UTC) that's interesting! now do me lol, i want to see how much you get right c: 10:05, March 9, 2016 (UTC) k, i will but i'm interested in seeing that message c: 23:09, March 9, 2016 (UTC) BRAMSSSSSS I LUVS YOU Bramble {subst:#ifexist:Template:Nosubst| | }} 19:27, March 10, 2016 (UTC) c: (i'm kinda upset over this really bad rumor that was spread about me so yeah) 21:19, March 10, 2016 (UTC) yeah it sucked! i felt really betrayed and hurt, and thankfully i silenced it. despite that i don't think people trust me because the rumor made me look like the cause of it, not to mention that it was a total lie 03:24, March 11, 2016 (UTC) if you can get on the chat, 'cause I'll exist there soon 21:00, March 11, 2016 (UTC) do you exist if so, chat? 03:01, March 12, 2016 (UTC) dangit I won't be open between 8 and 10 your time, volunteering in those hours. Should be open after that timeframe c: 12:45, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Done! Thanks, Brams! <3 [[User:Rainsplash987|''dark blue, dark blue]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| '' have you ever been alone in a crowded room?]] 14:56, March 12, 2016 (UTC) i can be on rn if you're on 22:14, March 12, 2016 (UTC) you should really start the OLD sequel c: it would very interesting to read :) I checked out OLD again cause I was writing DUH/continuely planning it (bc i didn't finish planning LOL) and naturally I thought about yours. C: we are SURVIVORS of the wild of course!! OLD was a lovely story and I think it would do justice to them to write more =D Though I know for sure DUH won't have a sequel haha (though I will probs write side stories if I get DUH done and if I have time :)) “Usually I'm remarkably good natured. Try me on a day that doesn't end in y.” ik D: my theory is most weekends are the best time (for me it'd work on fridays and saturdays, fridays after 4/5 my time, saturdays would be pretty much anytime) but i do know two weekends in the upcoming months that i either can't do due to an all-day event or I'll be on a plane until specified time. so yeah, we'll find sometime 11:30, March 13, 2016 (UTC) thanks :) “Usually I'm remarkably good natured. Try me on a day that doesn't end in y.” yeah i'm open then, i know i won't be open april 16 (it's a saturday) and the weekend of may 1, and i'll be open when school gets out at the end of may (we get out on thursday this year wooo) 18:44, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Hey... I'm new here,,, I was wondering if you could.. Like talk to me and help me out... I talked to another person, and I was just... a little frustrated with the talk page thingy... and I was hoping we could use like the chat or something Mnm12898 (talk) 05:14, March 14, 2016 (UTC) we get out around may 23 (it's happened in every year i can remember) and it's either a thursday or friday but then again, the spring talent show is on the 24th so i guess it'll be the 26th this year. close enough, at least it's a thursday. I'm also open in the first week of april due to being off school for that week (it's spring break yay) so we can do that week. might not be able to do april 2 due to me flying to my destination for the break so yeah, I'm basically open unless something comes up c: 10:18, March 14, 2016 (UTC) c: 19:48, March 14, 2016 (UTC) is it bad i was a bit amused by your typo with your summary while editing "clan or freedom" check the activity page “Usually I'm remarkably good natured. Try me on a day that doesn't end in y.” heh ty c: do you like the themes? c: ughhhhh i hate my alarm, yesterday it went off an hour later, today it's an hour earlier. i just lost two hours of sleep >.< (I also failed at a sig due to me not finding gradients ugh) 09:05, March 15, 2016 (UTC) you should yeah it was super annoying and tomorrow I won't be stupid 19:37, March 15, 2016 (UTC) hey bae i'm fantastical just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 20:10, March 15, 2016 (UTC) lol it's okay <3 “Usually I'm remarkably good natured. Try me on a day that doesn't end in y.” I did - time to track down those sigs, haha 10:23, March 16, 2016 (UTC) as far as I know, I'm open on Friday (ik it's Saturday for you) so you wanna try Friday? 22:56, March 16, 2016 (UTC) i'm writing fire rainbow in a novel format C: just drop them off apollo. and no messing around! 01:39, March 17, 2016 (UTC) cool! looking forward to it then 09:16, March 17, 2016 (UTC) cool! hope to see you then 19:34, March 17, 2016 (UTC) c: twelve hours left 09:11, March 18, 2016 (UTC) can do it rn if you're on 20:13, March 18, 2016 (UTC) sure 21:11, March 18, 2016 (UTC) 'kay c: 21:14, March 18, 2016 (UTC) i'll get on rn, come on as soon as you can 22:30, March 18, 2016 (UTC) tis fine! I'm finally feeling good enough to write a draft of a novel - just got an idea for introducing a character to help the main one feel more mentally secure so I've been wildly writing her introduction c: 22:55, March 18, 2016 (UTC) i'm sorry i had to leave chat a while ago, 'twas dinnertime. i'm on rn tho so 01:19, March 19, 2016 (UTC) ye, hopefully c: 10:17, March 19, 2016 (UTC) make that 601 chat? 18:53, March 19, 2016 (UTC) k - message me when you can get on and I'll be there asap c: 19:22, March 19, 2016 (UTC) sure :p (why isn't my sig working) 00:08, March 20, 2016 (UTC) it was supposed to be double gradients :p 00:11, March 20, 2016 (UTC) i'll look at it 00:14, March 20, 2016 (UTC) ah tis fine! do you guys have Thursday off? this week's super light in terms of hw due to spring break in two weeks (YAY C: I'LL FINALLY SEE DC) and I've literally written about ten pages of my little draft in three days (how did I do that?!? heck I'll never know) unless i have a surge of inspiration and ideas, I'm open :P oh, and tomorrow's closed. academic team picnic day, I'm really excited! 09:51, March 21, 2016 (UTC) two hours, I'm staying on the east coast, so it's not that far away. believe me, longest one I've done was eight hours and it was on two different flights, one to Hawaii, one to England. 09:17, March 22, 2016 (UTC) holy cow :o sea's told me that she's been on a plane for a full day :/ 19:55, March 22, 2016 (UTC) that's cruddy changing the subject here, but I feel so awesome rn - thirty five pages in one draft c: it's the one I shared with you, and there's a minor experiment in there, but it effects the whole story and I got sea to ship two characters so hard <3 09:54, March 23, 2016 (UTC) you should! I'm super proud of myself for writing that much in a few days - I'm coming to a pretty good part soon, so I'm super excited c: 22:15, March 23, 2016 (UTC) yup! can't sleep for some reason so heh read ittt, tomorrow I'm writing a v special scene that I've been looking forward to every since seacat gave me the idea <3 03:33, March 24, 2016 (UTC) gonna have lots of fun in that scene =D 09:22, March 24, 2016 (UTC) open atm, but won't be for long; it's about to storm and I have to heave heavy metal panels on top of a roof >.> 20:04, March 24, 2016 (UTC) open now what was it? :o 20:45, March 24, 2016 (UTC) that's weird you want to get on chat rn, since I'm open? 20:49, March 24, 2016 (UTC) I still exist if you're on, but since my allergies went haywire today, I feel horrible ugh 00:22, March 25, 2016 (UTC) all i have is a really bad pollen allergy; I've gotten sick almost every year due to it. That's usually when I get sick - spring means a ton of pollen in the area, and yesterday it was not kind to me >> 09:05, March 25, 2016 (UTC) dang you read that draft I will remind you everyday until you read it 19:05, March 25, 2016 (UTC) read ittttttt there is peridorito. she is bae and she is part of a bae shipping too so yeah, READ IT C: 20:02, March 25, 2016 (UTC) read itttttt peri's in her kill-this-student-with-fire mode, it's funnnnn 21:26, March 25, 2016 (UTC) yup read it c: 10:03, March 26, 2016 (UTC) and yes I order you to read it. again :p also, happy Easter (I think it'll be then when you see this??? my time calculations haven't been very good recently) 11:50, March 26, 2016 (UTC) stormver did make an 'about me' page she might add her stuff from fcrp on there but she doesn't think so (peri's prosthetics tho) 19:26, March 26, 2016 (UTC) and yes stormver has read spirit animals; she has a game thing but she doesn't use it very often 19:28, March 26, 2016 (UTC) That FCRP list needs to be updated lol Since I fixed it up, SO's gone on to the national competition and my avatar's Alphys from Undertale 19:34, March 26, 2016 (UTC) you're right! I don't do anything special on Easter; it's just a day to work on homework and help out in the shed work. holidays are no excuse for avoiding homework lol 11:16, March 27, 2016 (UTC) oh, and another day, another reminder~ peridorito is waiting lol 16:35, March 27, 2016 (UTC) she's still waiting c: 22:43, March 27, 2016 (UTC) brams should try soon, as stormver is in the mood to write more 23:27, March 27, 2016 (UTC) did you read it holy crud I just want you to read it an enjoy it <3 23:39, March 27, 2016 (UTC) yay c: I'm sorry for being paranoid about it lol I just really want you to read it because I think you'll really enjoy it <3 23:43, March 27, 2016 (UTC) c: NOW GO READ IT AND SPLATTER AS MANY COMMENTS AS YOU WANT <3 23:46, March 27, 2016 (UTC) stormver feels really guilty but she wants to ask if you enjoy it 00:35, March 28, 2016 (UTC) see if you can look at it soon c: 10:20, March 28, 2016 (UTC)